


To Parents of A Dreamer

by sammehbutt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammehbutt/pseuds/sammehbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage Cranesborough hates adventures and prophecies.</p><p>They somehow always have a way of getting into wizards's and witches's minds, turning them into snobby little brats - especially that Malfoy kid, with his slick white hair and rich ole father. She finds herself surprised when she makes an acquaintance (or "befriends" as he would put it himself) a certain Harry Potter. Alas, maybe he could change her mind about adventures and prophecies.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Harry/Sage (and a whole lot of Draco) </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Parents of A Dreamer

**To Parents of A Dreamer:**

Why’d you hold her back?

She was just a young lady when I met her, with a dream and no path. She told me of her dreams in a park under the luminescence of the streetlight as we sat on the pavement and watched the cars zoom by, to their houses, to their families... to their dreams.

“Go on, then,” I remember telling her. “Follow your dreams.”

Then she laughed at me and told me I was an idiot to think that following her dreams would solve anything.

“It’s just a waste of time,” she told me, still with a smile on her face, although I wasn’t quite sure if it was genuine this time. “Dear, stranger, if there’s one thing my father has told me, it’s that dreams are a waste of time.”

So I told her. I knew I shouldn’t have. But I told her anyways. She deserved to know. She watched me carefully as I told her about... you know what. The smile on her face slowly melted into a mixture of pure fear and horror.

“That can’t possibly be true,” she finally spilled after a few moments of silence.

“I’m afraid it is,” I replied, avoiding her gaze. I stuck my hand into the left pocket of my blazer and pulled out the old vintage watch, borrowed from an old friend. She was petrified – I can tell, even without looking into her eyes. She looked at me once again as I kept my gaze on the watch.

She asked me why I didn’t stop it. I couldn’t tell her why. I’ve already revealed too much. So that’s what I told her.

“Lies,” she pointed out. “Tell me, Harry, what happened to future Sage?”

I couldn’t have possibly kept it in for any longer. Maybe it was her eyes or her army green parka she always had on (“for good luck charm,” she says, or maybe just simply for warmth) or the way she bit her lips and crossed her fingers and hoped for the best, but I guess I’ll never know. Because within seconds, I’ve crumbled to be the skittish and timid man I was before I met her.

“Future Sage and I go on adventures.” I took a deep breath before carrying on. She was eyeing me carefully, almost like she was scared I would fall apart anytime soon.

“And in this one particular adventure...”

I couldn’t do it. There were tears prickling in my eyes as I looked into the eyes of her younger soul.

“Go on, then!” And yet her younger soul was just as impatient as she was.

“I couldn’t save her.”


End file.
